mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 7
22nd August, 2005 'LIFERS GANG SET TO RULE THE JAIL' An underground gang is claiming new territory in our community. They are not claiming a City, street, or even a bar. They are laying claim to the Jails in all the cities. Their bold plan is to wipe out random shanking in the prison system and implement a system of payment where all bosses pay to keep their gangs, families or crews safe from shanking by the underground group. They will have a gang of “lifers”, people imprisoned for life, checking each new entry to the jail has had their security paid for. Any found not to have paid the protection money, or whose boss has refused to pay, will apparently find themselves on the receiving end of a shank. The jail protection racket will supposedly add protection to those in jail with the elimination of random killings on the inside. This however will depend on whether the Bosses pay protection money to the Chain Gang. The “Famiglia De Carcere” as they are known, aims to control all the Families and Gangs in the community with their system of jail protection. All protected families will be told to wear identifiers that mark them out as having paid the protection money if the scheme goes ahead. The leader of the gang, currently a Hoodlum, has stated that anyone not listed as having paid, or not wearing the identifier would likely be a target for the members of the gang inside the jails. The greatest cause for concern with the newest Underground group to become public is that there is no defined gang, no bar or city they work out of. The gang consists of a mixed group of individuals, including, it is claimed, a Street Boss, who wish to extort money from all the members of the community. It was also alleged that several members of the gang come from several different families. The Boss of this family, Mr salvator_Gravano, expects all current bosses to contact him within one week of the publication of this article in order to make arrangements for payment. The actual date of implementation of this scheme has yet to be revealed, however we hope to bring you any further news on this as we have it. 'ATLANTA ALLIANCE UNIFYING GANGS ' A new alliance has risen in Atlanta, with reports coming in that the gang bosses are working together in order to cut down on turf wars and allow the gangs to become established and possibly even become a Family should the opportunity arise. A Gazette reporter spoke to one of the bosses involved in the unification process. He declined to be named for legal reasons, but gave a clear picture of what is happening and why. “By having a unified Atlanta, we feel that there will be much less gang related shootings. If all of the crews are working together for the common good then there should be little to no disputes. Should disputes occur, I feel confident that our bonds will allow us to discuss them in a dignified manner.” The group of gang bosses has set up a Commission to apparently deal with the difficulties involved in the unification of a city. When asked about whether they would be working as one, or if there would be a leader, the boss replied, “I believe that a commission will work for now. If the need arises for a leader, the bosses will have a meeting, and we will decide what steps to take. That question has already been brought up in my mind. I feel that working together as a council will be very effective, so that the bosses don’t feel inferior nor superior.” Our reporter asked what would happen in the event that one of the gang leaders was chosen by the Godfathers to become Made. The reply was that should one become Made, the remainder would become part of the new Family, and continue working together until such times as one became able to have their own Family. “The important part is not who leads, or who has a higher rank, but how strong the bonds are.” The question of Underground Crews was raised, with the question asked what action was proposed should any try to encroach on Atlanta territory. The reply was encouraging: “Nothing stays secret for very long in such a well connected city. Should an underground group begin to form, they will immediately be surfaced, and negotiations will begin. Should negotiations fail, I feel that drastic measures will have to be taken.” The Gang Boss refused to comment further on what was meant by “drastic measures”, however, it is felt that this attitude may make Atlanta a safer city for the new Alliance. Atlanta may be turning into a model that other cities may want to emulate in future. However, for now, they stand alone in their unity, contacting other bosses and creating friendships and gaining contacts outside the city, aiming to work together with rather than against the other powers in our community. 'MONSTER RAMPAGES AFTER ESCAPING INSTITUTION ' Several families were left destitute and one orphanage was crushed over the weekend following the escape of a “monster” from St. MoneyZeb’s Institution for the Mentally Infirm. It was alleged that another patient created the monster while carrying out bizarre genetic experiments in the basement of the Institution without the knowledge of the staff. The monster, known as “Fishzilla” went on the rampage following the experimentation by Gregoire_De_Fronsac, a mad scientist committed to the asylum by his family following an incident involving his Mother-In-Law, a pair of electrodes, a lightning storm and a frog. The details on this incident are sketchy, but it is believed that his wife’s mother is recovering in hospital. After eating Mr. Fronsac, the monster may be in hiding while he digests his meal, as there have been few sightings of him since. Noises heard coming from Fishzilla’s stomach indicated that his last meal disagreed with him. Fishzilla is considered dangerous and should not be approached unless you are carrying fishy treats such as flake food, daphnia cubes or brine shrimp. Any sightings should be reported to St. MoneyZeb’s immediately. 'TRUST AND AMBITION' Comment By: WireRope Within our cities there are hardships and dangers that have to be faced every day. No citizen can walk out their door without fear of being the target of a trigger-happy child who just found a gun, or a mugger who is so desperate for cash they will risk their life to make a few bucks. There are many crews, both established and underground around, and within them groups of friends who work with each other. Then there are bars, the streets, and if you’re unlucky, the jail yard, where you can meet people and start talking business. But can anyone really trust people anymore? The cities are full of crime and dodgy dealing, and people never know if they are talking to a crew member, a new resident or a gun wielding maniac wanting their money. For the cities to grow and prosper, the residents need to feel safe, and trust each other – a basic luxury than cannot be provided by the current inept police force. Therefore, is it possible, that the new age of powerful, respected street bosses’ that care so well for their crews will be able to mutually look after the residents of the cities they inhabit. Keeping the streets clean of muggers and killers is a job that most mobster hit men would relish. Could the current street bosses’ start making this world a better place by ridding it of fear and petty crime? Only time will tell. However, this lack of trust in our cities has lead to another problem - Ambition. There was a time when a person did jobs to earn a living. Buy himself some protection, perhaps run a bar, head a crew and make alliances and friends to make something of themselves. Heck, some even wrote for the paper! However, now the streets are filled with distrust and destruction, people never expect to live long enough to have a future. The fear of death means that people live for the present. If they have money they gamble or spend it, if they have a gun or a shank they use it, and if they have an enemy they try and deal with the problem as soon as they can, usually resulting in their death. If more people planned for the future, they could make much more of themselves. Having been to more funerals than a man should ever have to, its clear that respected street bosses who have tried to be something make many more friends and have a better life. Perhaps its time the street bosses’ started fighting the scum in their cities and people started trying to prosper. If not, our fair cities will never survive for long. Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact Tallulah, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the news stand. 'WE HEAR THAT…' Gossip Column By: Trixie …Someone was too drunk to do her column today after partying all night in Tallulah’s bar with a scarecrow. We believe she may be sober and well enough to carry on her column tomorrow after her AA meeting. … A marriage has taken place in secret between Dj_Gambino and Mamacita, beating NOODLES and Zadie to the First wedding of the community. …Zadie’s hen night was getting eyed suspiciously by the police as it became more rowdy. It is now into its fourth day with little sign of finishing. … NOODLES, the bridegroom to be, has been seen talking to some very high up people about his forthcoming nuptials. News on the date is still unavailable. … Bubba has been seen outside the jail molesting private citizens. Rumour has it that he is working for the police issuing his own special brand of speeding ticket. 'CLASSIFIED ADS' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to Tallulah at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. BUSINESS AD TALLULAH’S SPEAKEASY CLUB AND BAR, CHICAGO Come on in, sit on our comfy sofas, or for privacy, use one of our specially soundproofed booths. Waitress service throughout and a wide range of beers, spirits and mixers on offer. All the best booze from the black market straight to your glass, all at reasonable prices. If you’re hungry, why not stop in and have a delicious home cooked meal. This week’s special offer: A free beer with every bowl of soup for anyone bringing a copy of this ad with them. ----------------------------------------------------- Bar Work Hello my name is Frank_Sinatra2 and I am currently looking for staff to work in my bar ‘Sinatra’s’ which can be located in Chicago and Detroit. Duties will involve a number of things, which would be best discussed in private so send me a message. Even if your not looking for work then please drop down to ‘Sinatra’s’ for drink and some live music provided by yours truly, and if anyone else wants to perform then again drop me a line and ill get you ASAP. ------------------------------------------------------ Want a little fun in the sun. A family day out. Come over to MadDog’s Horse Farm. Sixteen horses on 100 acres. We own and train world class race horses. Here you will see the great Champagne Emerald, winner of many stake races across the country. She is a potential Kentucky Derby entry next year. You can watch Santa’s Little Helper go through his daily workouts. For the adventurous ones, enjoy the thrill of being a jockey.* Do the mile and an eighth on Lightning Gal. It is an experience you will never forget. For the little ones, hop on the back of our trotters. Gentle horses for leisurely strolls. Give your family a memory that will last a lifetime. Come by MadDog’s Horse Farm and share your day with us. We have both individual and family packages. *MadDog’s Horse Farms is not legally responsible for any injuries that may result from riding horses. 'REFERENCES' '''1. '''Article taken from http://pvp.a.mafia.org/gazette.php?issue=12. Browse • • • • • • •